DigiAnimals, Digital Monsters
by AmayaZilla
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed since the original DigiDestined vanished and everyone in the world now has a digimon partner or two and a digivice but trouble is brewing in the digital world and a new group of kids are charged to find the ancient crests before it's too late. These kids don't have it easy though, dark crests begin appearing and secrets threaten the group.
1. Prologue

**Intro**

Koko was just a little child, struggling for acceptance in the world and hoping for a digimon of her own. It's bad enough her mother died giving birth to her and her father practically ignores her, but her eldest brother can't content with that, he has to make her life miserable. Even worse than that though is the fear that she'll lose control as her animal spirit builds up all the anger and frustration she has bottled up inside. But when he takes things too far, she realizes that such a fragile balance will only kill her and releases all her pent up hatred in one go. In the midst of this Ryan, her other brother, finally decides to take off and find his own  
place in the world. But that becomes difficult when he meets a girl who can see visions of the past and future, and she's tuned to a strange angel digimon that has clues on his sister's whereabouts. Desperate to find her after the explosion that sent them all in different directions and yet afraid of what he'll find, Ryan hangs back from revealing his past and struggles to fill his spot among the DigiDestined.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Five pairs of eyes watch a young girl stumble across a meadow until she collapses two feet from them. Three pairs disappeared, retreating deeper into the darkness while the other two slink out to crouch by the girl and sniff at her. As they leave the shadows, their shapes become clear, one is a liollmon and the other a black renamon.  
"Where'd she come from?" the liollmon growled after a moment, prodding the girl irritably with one paw.  
The renamon shrugged, gazing in the direction the girl had come from "There's a digiport in that direction but it's miles away."  
The liollmon growled again and turned to stalk off after the others, calling over its shoulder "Well get rid of it, I don't like man cubs."  
Renamon snorted, wanting to point out that he was just a cub himself, but she just turned to the task at hand.  
The girl stirred as she was lifted into the fox digimon's arms, her eyes blinking open to reveal a glazed red.  
Renamon couldn't hold back a whimper of pain, nearly dropping the girl but she regained her control quickly and trotted off in the direction of the digiport. __**This girl has a great destiny, one that is shadowed by blood and pain**_

* * *

_"Beautiful things,_  
_Those scars that tell a life's story,_  
_Don't disregard_  
_The silent warning,_  
_Before you've heard_  
_The hated song."_

* * *

_**Six Years Earlier...**__  
"Get a move on you lazy lumps!"  
Ryan took one look at his angry father and ducked out of the room just in time to avoid a magazine thrown at him. He might only have been two but he knew his father's moods as well as Keith, who was actually the cause of the yelling.  
Keith was already lean and mean at ten and didn't much care what their father, Carl, thought. He was the only child of Carl's first wife, Vadeous, and he resented his father for remarrying._

_He was leaning against the wall opposite the door and watching Carl with narrowed eyes, he didn't even bother moving to retrieve the magazine that had been snatched out of his hands.  
"How can you even live in this room? You don't clean up, you don't wash, you don't do anything!" Carl looked ready to beat his older son but was distracted by a shout from down the hall.  
He gave one last angry glare at Keith, then turned and shot down the hall, not even noticing Ryan still crouched outside the door.  
Ryan peeked in at his brother again, who still hadn't moved, then turned and tottered down the hall after his father.  
Before he got there another yell nearly deafened him, a cry of pure pain.  
Ryan poked his head in to see his mother laying on her side, her eyes unfocused as she let out another shriek. Carl was beside her, trying his best to soothe her and looking around wildly for the phone.  
Ryan spotted it first and snatched it up before rushing to his father's side. Carl just nodded absently though and took the phone before dialing a quick number and retreating to another room where he could hear.  
Ryan stayed beside his mother until the doctors came and forced him into the other room, and then the little toddler finally broke down and cried into his pillow._

* * *

The next morning he was awoken by crying in the next room and carefully crept over to investigate. Lying in the crib beside the door was a little baby girl that was crying for food but Ryan quickly forgot about her as he rushed to his mother's side.  
She was deathly cold and Ryan knew she was dead before Carl came in and told him. His father's eyes were red rimmed from his sleepless night and he cast once glance at the baby before leaving again "Shut her up Ryan"  
Ryan gave him a shocked glance then, not wanting to anger his father, quietly went over and quieted the baby "Shh...I'll find you some milk somewhere. It'll be alright Amaya."

* * *

**A/N**

Here are some terms to know for this story:

**Digivices**

Three digivices appear in this story, each with different functions and purposes.

**D-Catie-**This is the digivice used by the DigiDestined and the DarkDestined, it is special compared to other digivices because it can generate a sword by channeling the elemental token. The main functions of this digivice are to power or evolve digimon (wild digimon can be powered up by pointing it at them and scanning them first), keep track of others with the same style digivice (dark can track dark and normal can track normal, those that cross the boundaries are harder to track), and communicate in short signal messages.

**DSE-**This digivice is used by spirit evolvers and, unlike the other digivices, it can only be obtained from a spirit alpha. Like the other digivices, it has a token port for loading and channeling tokens and room for three power-up gems at a time. The bond port of this one is its main feature, when a new spirit evolver first activates the digivice they must press the bond port against the skin of their wrist to bond it with their DNA. The bond port leaves a different mark depending upon which of the four spirit packs you join. The one flaw of these digivices is that they cannot open digi-ports, for a spirit evolver to cross to the digital world they must go with a digikid or DigiDestined.

**Original Digivice-**An adapted form of the digivice used in Digimon Adventure, the only real difference is that this one has a token port on the bottom of the digivice. These are used by none-DigiDestined who have digimon partners.

**Tokens-**Small coins that store energy from different sources, most are reusable and bond with the human.

**Spirit (Animal)-**Used by anyone, even those without a digivice (though a digivice is better for channeling the power), and represents the animal spirit of the bonded human. These tokens are usually gold and show a paw-print on one side and the animal on the other, they are used to channel the human's animal spirit and allow them to bio-merge or spirit evolve depending upon the digivice. They are needed for a digimon to digivolve to ultimate.

**Elemental-**These tokens vary in color depending on the element and are used to digivolve a digimon to champion. These are also used by the DigiDestined (good and bad) to charge their sword function.

**Black Infinity-**These are black or gray tokens used only by the DarkDestined, and are found only when a fusion core bonds with someone. They draw on the power of a mythical creature and slowly drain the user of their humanity, turning their eyes red and changing them more and more into their spirit animal so that they can no longer live among humans. One side shows the creature it draws power from and the other shows an infinity symbol.

**Infinity-**Last ditch power-up tokens that can rarely be found in token pits. They can force a digimon to its top form but the side affects can be devastating. They can only be used once and show the Greek omega on one side and an infinity symbol on the other.

_**Other Tools**_

**Power Gems-**Can be found in gem pits and used to power-up certain stats of the digimon. The color of the gem reflects the power it increases (yellow for speed, blue for defense, red for attack, etc.). Only three can be used in a digivice at a time and they cannot be used during bio-merge (because during bio-merge the digivice is merged as well and acts as a medium between the two spirits).

**Spirit Cores-**Used mainly by spirit evolvers to help them better channel their spirit without a digivice. These cores can be found in both worlds (human and digital) and can only bond if the human has that spirit animal. Basically makes the human a neko (usually shows the ears and tail of the animal as well as wings or claws, but can be varied in appearance).

**Fusion Cores-**These cores were sealed in the digital world in ancient times and have only recently been uncovered. They are dangerous and used mostly by the DarkDestined to channel their dark power. This merges the human with two animals, one of which must be their spirit animal, and are tied to the black infinity tokens in unknown ways.

**Other Terms or Customs-**Strange things or words that may come up in the story.

**DigiDestined-**The chosen children that can use their crests to digivolve their partners to mega (crests are the only way for partnered digimon to become mega normally). Most are runaway kids that live on the street and their current base is an alley in the human world where they've stacked several boxes and tarps to make a rough house.

**Dark DigiDestined or DarkDestined-**Children tricked by Pride into bonding with a dark crest and a fusion core. Their base is the Cave of Fusion where the crests and fusion cores were sealed in ancient times.

**Spirit Packs-**Packs of people with strong ties to their spirit animals, some have digivices and some don't. By channeling their spirit they can evolve into their spirit animal or a digimon version of their animal. Four great alphas hold the DSEs but other packs exist without any ties to the digital world.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain in the Making

**Chapter 1: Pain in the Making**

_"Pain makes people strong_  
_It hardens them beyond all feeling_  
_Until you're so numb you can't feel._

_You have two paths in life_  
_The innocence of ignorance_  
_Or the stark truth,_  
_Life is nothing without meaning."  
~~~_

_The land was stark, barren as Koko stood staring out at it. She knew she was dreaming, she'd had this dream a lot in her four short years but this time something was different.  
She swiveled around to watch for the approach of the big yellow dragon, Fanglongmon, whom she had met before but instead a strange angel child landed a few feet from her.  
"Who are you?" Koko burst out, taking a nervous step back as she eyed the hazard symbols on his arms.  
The creature smiled faintly but didn't move "I am the past, the corrupt, the great angel and demon in one but you may call me Lucemon."  
"Wh-why are you here?"  
Lucemon turned to look at her, his eyes softening slightly "You have a strange destiny child, one bathed in blood. Your choices will decide the fate of three worlds and yet the path is already set."  
He shook his head, sighing, and then he vanished just as suddenly as he had come and she was sucked into darkness._

* * *

"Amaya get up before I have to come in there!"  
Koko blinked open her eyes, still confused by the dream, to see the doorknob shaking as Keith tried to force his way in. She winced as the bruises from yesterday made themselves known and carefully slid out of bed to unlock the door before Keith broke it.  
As soon as the door opened, Keith stormed in with Ryan trailing behind him. She knew that look in his eyes; Keith meant to have at her for sleeping late. She ducked just in time to avoid the sting of a whip across her face and instead got hit on the shoulder.  
Ryan started to protest but Keith simply flicked the whip again, catching Koko across her side then her right leg "Get a move on before I go get the other one, the dogs haven't been taken out in days and you're going to clean it up!"  
She nodded mutely and ducked out past them before he could think of something else. As she reached the kennels she knew he was right, and also knew that it was supposed to be his job.  
"Need help?"  
Startled out of her thoughts, the four-year-old twisted to see impmon, Ryan's partner digimon, watching her. She bit back an angry retort and nodded, she couldn't possibly clean the kennels and take the dogs out "Watch them please"  
Impmon padded over and helped her unlock the kennels then he disappeared with the three dogs towards the field.  
Koko turned back to her work and began mopping out the first of the kennels while she listened to her brothers arguing nearby.  
"You shouldn't beat her so much, she's still a baby" that was Ryan, the younger of the two and only a few years older than her.  
"So? You're a baby too, now go get to work. Lunch won't fix itself"  
"But-"  
The reply was cut short by the snap of a whip and Koko busily returned to work, acting like she hadn't been listening as she watched Ryan sulk by with a new red mark on his cheek. She hurriedly cleaned the other kennels and helped impmon get the dogs locked back up before she went looking for food herself; the only one Keith feed was himself and maybe their father Carl.

* * *

After lunch Koko checked on the food she left out for the stray cats, refilled it, and headed to town with a small grocery list. Most of the people in town knew her and helped her collect the items, some commenting on the new welts on her arms and legs, but like always nothing would change.  
She made it home in time to hear an argument starting again between Carl and Keith, and put the food away as quickly and quietly as possible.  
Ryan came in the kitchen at that moment, looking as haggard as she felt and no doubt there to make Keith's supper.  
Neither of them said a word and she ducked out as soon as her job was done, the arguing had stopped by then so she retreated to the laundry room to avoid Keith's wrath.


	3. Chapter 2: Pushed to the Breaking

**Chapter 2: Pushed to the Breaking**

_"There is only so much  
A heart can take  
Before it shatters completely  
And the pieces fall away  
Like broken glass._

_Puzzle pieces of a life_  
_That no longer fit together_  
_In the world around them_  
_And nobody noticed if they vanished."  
~~~_

Koko awoke early on the day of her sixth birthday and carefully pulled out the drawings she had been working on for a year. No one knew about them, except maybe impmon, and she enjoyed working on them early before Keith woke up.  
By the time she settled by the small, ancient computer Ryan had helped her set up though, she could already hear Keith in the hall.  
She started, knowing that him up so early could only be a bad thing, and shoved the drawings under the keyboard in hopes of saving them from his wrath. The doorknob rattled angrily behind her and she jumped up nervously to face Keith as he came in.  
"What are you doing in here?" there was growl in his voice that hadn't been there yesterday "If you like getting up early then you can get to work already!"  
She ducked just in time to dodge a blow but accidently knocked the keyboard off the desk in her hast.  
Keith spotted the drawings before she could move and snatched them up; looking angrier if that was possible. "What are these? You spend all morning wasting your time on digimon?!" he looked savage as he ripped the drawings apart, swinging the whip at her any time she tried to move "You'll get to work now!"  
Koko had to work hard to keep from screaming, instead she bottled it up as she had done for years, and sulked out into the hall. She knew why he hated digimon but that didn't help, he had lost his own partner in a freak accident when he was still a toddler.  
Keith wasn't satisfied this time though, he wanted her to suffer so he followed her into the hallway and snatched her arm "Come here, I have a special job for you today."  
He led her through the little house towards the bathroom and shoved her into the tub. "You should be nice and clean for your birthday, worthless outcast" he sneered at her as he turned on the water.  
Koko finally screamed, clawing at him in a vain attempt to get free as Keith ducked her under the water. Her last vision was one of him smiling in a strange, half-hearted sneer.

* * *

Ryan shot to his feet as a scream echoed through the usually silent house, followed by the sound of running water. Impmon joined him as he raced into Koko's bedroom and let out a strange cry at the scraps of paper littering the floor.  
"What was it?" Ryan murmured, picking up one of the larger pieces to see half of a cat-like creature.  
"Her digimon" Impmon replied quietly then snapped around as another scream rented the house, this one much weaker and ending in a growl "This won't end well, do you have your token?"  
Ryan nodded and they both raced towards the back bathroom while Ryan pulled out his digivice and loaded the dog spirit token.  
What they found in the room was enough to make them both stop, frozen in a mixture of terror and awe.  
Keith lay crouched on the tile floor of the bathroom; his arms a bloody mess as he tried to defend himself and perched on the side of the tub ready to spring was a half-grown mountain lion cub.  
The cub was small but powerful, her icy blue-amber eyes snapping to Ryan as he appeared and her faintly spotted pelt bristling angrily. She let out a soft warning growl and turned back to her prey, tail flicking as she slashed at Keith again.  
Ryan finally shook himself out of his trance and rushed to his sister's side, afraid she would do something she would later regret "Stop it Koko, he's had enough."  
She turned and snapped at him but impmon blocked her, also trying to reason with her "Come on, do you want to be a monster?"  
Keith slipped out of the room as they spoke, trembling as he stumbled down the hall with blood still pouring out of his wounds.  
The puma growled as her prey escaped but stopped as a blue light flashed and a digi-egg appeared in the pool of blood. She gave a strange, straggled cry and stumbled over to the egg, changing back to her human shape as she moved.  
Ryan glanced at impmon and started towards them but before he could move another light flashed and both Koko and the egg were gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost in More Ways Than One

**Chapter 3: Lost in More Ways Than One**

_"Wander evermore,_  
_Lost and broken,_  
_Between this world_  
_And the next._

_The third world,_  
_The unknown threat,_  
_Are you really free?"  
~~~_

Koko blinked, struggling to focus as she awoke in a strange clearing beside a broken TV. As she focused the memories came rushing back and she shivered. _What have I done?_  
Her whole body was sore and bruised as she gazed around her and it was only then that she remembered the digi-egg in her arms. She hugged it closer; afraid it might disappear any moment, and stumbled to her feet.  
Something glinted on the ground nearby and she stumbled over to investigate, unearthing a digivice, token, and tag with her foot. Carefully she bent and picked them, putting the tag around her neck and the other two in her pocket.  
The egg shifted in her arms and she glanced back at it, still uncertain, but in a moment the top cracked and a snake-like head poked out.  
"Kokoromon?" she whispered quietly, dropping the shell as she hugged the little digimon "You're just like the drawings" Tears trickled out of her eyes as she gaze around at the strange place again "This is the digital world? It's so lonely"  
She glanced down at the digivice then, noticing that it was gray, and opened the storage feature "You should store up energy so you can digivolve." A soft light flashed and the digimon vanished to reappear a moment later on the screen.  
Koko tucked the digivice back in her pocket and stumbled off in a random direction, hoping to find someone that could help her.

* * *

Ryan stuck around the house long enough to make sure that Keith would survive, then he and impmon took off. He spent weeks on the street, fighting for food and stealing when he had too, before he finally stumbled across an elecmon.  
He followed the digimon back to its owner and saw a little girl only a few years older than him. She flinched when he appeared, looking nervous, but calmed slightly when impmon appeared behind him.  
"Hello" Ryan muttered quietly, wondering if he should be there.  
"Hi" the girl replied, bending down to pick up the elecmon. It was then that he noticed she had a tan tag with the crest of vision in it.  
"I'm Ryan" he added when the silence had stretched for several minutes "You're a DigiDestined?"  
She blinked and nodded before murmuring "Crystal"  
"Ummm...what does that crest do? Do you know any others?"  
Crystal blinked again and nodded slowly "I know a few others but they're out foraging..." She glanced down at the crest before adding "It sometimes gives me dreams of the future but I'm not sure I understand it. Are you a DigiDestined?"  
It was Ryan's turn to look uncertain and he scuffed his feet before pulling out the tag he had found after Koko disappeared, it held the crest of faith.  
Crystal smiled, all nervousness vanishing as she grabbed his arm "Your one of us then, the others will be back soon."  
"But I-Well I haven't activated it yet" he muttered, trying not to stumble as she dragged him down the alley to a makeshift neighborhood of boxes and old refrigerators.  
"That's fine, you'll learn how to use it eventually" she replied, dragging him into the largest of the box houses "This is the meeting place, they'll be back soon"

* * *

Koko was near the end of her strength as she stumbled into a dark meadow. She hadn't eaten in weeks and had barely escaped from two wild stingmon.  
She could feel eyes on her but she didn't bother trying to find them. She was tired of struggling and stumbling through his strange world and didn't care what new terrors waited in the shadows.  
She collapsed on the soft grass of the meadow and saw two digimon come towards her but she didn't move. Her last vision was of a black renamon staring at her, then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 4: DigiDestined and Finding Tomo

**Chapter 4: DigiDestined and Finding Tomo**

_"Soaring on the wings of change_  
_When the world just keeps spinning,_  
_On and on without stopping._

_Friends true_  
_Will never betray_  
_But distrust_  
_Will only spell chaos."  
~~~_

Ryan sat nervously on the only chair in the box house, and watched the entrance for the return of the DigiDestined.  
He didn't have long to wait before a tall, blond-headed boy stepped in, his shaggy hair nearly covering his bright green eyes. Following behind him were a shy, dark-haired girl with bright blue eyes that couldn't have been more than four, and a boy that looked to be about six with wild red-curls and wilder hazel eyes.  
The first boy dropped a bag on the ground by the door and plopped down on a mattress shoved in the corner "Who's the new kid?"  
"This Ryan, he has the crest of faith" Crystal replied, moving over to the bag and rummaging through it 'til she pulled out a burnt burger "This all you could find?"  
"We already ate, that's all that was left over" the blond replied, eyeing Ryan again "Faith huh? I'm the lion of courage, Strike"  
Ryan nodded, still unsure "My spirit is the dog"  
Strike smirked then turned to the other two pointing first at the girl then the boy "That's Rachel with the panther of passion and Wild with the hyena of reliability."  
Wild smiled, showing sharper than normal teeth "What's your nickname then? I don't like names"  
"Um...Ray I guess" Ryan glanced at him nervously then back to Strike "Where are your partners?"  
"Resting" Strike replied pulling out his digivice and hitting a sequence of buttons. After a moment a coronamon appeared beside him "This is Flare"  
Wild smiled again and released his partner, a dracomon "Draco"  
Rachel was more hesitant but she also revealed her partner, a hawkmon called Feather.

* * *

Koko woke again back in the human world with her wounds bandaged and two crests lying beside her, trust and friendship. She picked up the crests and put them in her pocket before stumbling to her feet to notice the digimon beside her.  
"You digivolved, twice" she murmured studying the cat-like digimon before picking her up "I guess we should get moving Shizumon"  
She wandered the dark streets for nearly a year, stealing what she needed and outright avoiding humans. It was then that she met the mikemon, a lonely dejected creature just like her.  
Koko was leaning against a wall, shizumon sitting at her feet while she studied the digivice "I'm still not sure what I'm doing tomo, the only feature working is the storage."  
"What's a tomo?"  
Koko started, whipping around to see who had spoken and spotting a mikemon standing a few feet away. "It...it means friend" she replied after a moment, pulling out her spirit token just in case.  
"Friend?" the mikemon looked hopeful for a minute but then he shook his head "I don't have a tomo"  
Koko glanced down as the digivice reacted to the digimon, glowing for a moment before the screen split in two then she glanced between shizumon and the mikemon "I think we can change that..."


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of Chaos

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of Chaos**

_"You see the darkness_  
_Riding above the clouds_  
_With wrath and shadow._

_What hope have you_  
_In the midst of chaos?"  
~~~_

**_Time Unknown..._**_  
In a dark corner of the digital world exists a cave that was sealed away in the early days of the digital: the Cave of Fusion where the fusion cores were sealed away as too dangerous for the human race. Sealed with these deadly cores are the dark crests and the black infinity tokens.  
One day a girl came long and opened the forbidden door with her partner, a blackgatomon. She bonded with the dark crest of pride, the sin that rules over all the others, and began releasing the other dark crests and the fusion cores._

* * *

**Two years after the meeting between Koko and mikemon...**

Ryan was leaning against one wall of their makeshift base, half asleep when Crystal suddenly hissed. He opened his eyes and glanced towards her to see that her eyes were filled with fear.  
Strike was beside her in a moment, looking equally worried "What is it Chris?"  
"Something bad" she shook her head, not even noticing that he used the nickname she hated "I saw a blazing phoenix attacking a school..."  
Rachel ran in at that moment, her eyes huge "There's trouble downtown, three digimon are attacking!"  
Strike glanced between the two girls a moment then snatched up his digivice and took off.  
"Where's Wild?" Ryan called, grabbing his own digivice but pausing in the doorway.  
"Already there" Rachel replied, taking off after Strike.  
Ryan nodded and he and Crystal took off after them.

It took twenty minutes to get from their alley to the main street but once there they could see the attackers.  
A digimon that looked like a birdramon but had the fangs of a snake was descending upon the school while a winged ape was making a pot hole out of the street. Further away something that looked like a cross between a tiger and a horse was making mincemeat out of a school bus.  
Strike stopped as close as he dared and tightened his grip on his digivice "We have to do something"  
"But we can't digivolve" Crystal murmured, taking in the whole scene.  
"We have our tokens and I have an infinity token" Wild replied, pulling out the rare treasure.  
"How did you find that?" Ryan asked, keeping one eye on the monster while he studied the token.  
While they were talking the tiger-horse had finished with the school bus and was padding towards them, an evil smile on its face. "Look what we have here, the DigiDestined come to save the day." he gave a cruel laugh, his shape changing into that of a boy with dangerous red eyes and dark brown hair that hung down his back like a horse's mane. His hands might as well have been claws and he had the ears and tail of a tiger as he stepped closer.  
Rachel started, always the gentlest of the group, and ducked behind Strike.  
The other two monsters took on human forms as well, one a girl with fiery red hair and gray-brown eyes with the fangs of a snake and the wings of an eagle, and the other a boy with crow black hair and wings and ape-like feet.  
The first one, the tiger-horse, smiled to reveal sharp feline-like teeth "I'm Chaos you losers and Pride sent me to kill you"

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Okay the ages are starting to confuse me so I'll just post them here:  
Koko is 9, Ryan is 11, Crystal is 13, Strike is 14, Rachel is 8, and Wild is 10  
The ages of the Dark DigiDestined are unknown right now_


End file.
